An ordinary Day: One Piece, Vinsmoke Version
by Boendal
Summary: Sanji decides that he doesn't want to stay away from his family anymore, so he takes the only remaining member with him, partly against her will. He finds out that life with Reiju is a bit too interesting for his own good. Warning Sanji/Reiju inside, very close Nami/Luffy friendship and not so stupid Luffy.


**For those that are waiting for "Of Boyfriends and Brothers", don't worry I will get to it right after this one-shot.**

Sanji opened his eyes and felt something tickle his chest. He looked down and saw a batch of pink hair lying on his chest. It was Reiju. Some would consider a sister cuddling with her brother cute, and the blonde cook would've thought the same, if not for the attire she decided to wear in bed.

Reiju always would choose to wear something… extravagant, but you would think she wouldn't put something revealing near her lost and found brother, wrong! Currently she had a pair of short, very short shorts on and a top that one could consider a slightly conservative BIKINI-TOP. The blonde tried to move his left hand, but found it in a position that he didn't remember it in when he was falling asleep. It was wrapped around Reiju's waist. Well it was better than the last time when she placed it on her, well you get it.

The worst part was the fact that she was enjoying it. She was savoring every blush, every hungry look that Sanji would accidentally give her and another disgusting part was the fact that rest of the crew was fine with it. At times like this he agreed with Law. His crew was crazy.

Anyways, he had to get out of bed and make breakfast. Carefully he removed his hand from beneath his sister and placed her head onto a pillow. For a second he stopped to admire her sleeping face. She grew into a beauty for these past thirteen years. Only after living with her this two weeks he understood how much he missed her. Part of him really hated the fact that he couldn't grow up with her by his side. Sometimes he thought what would've happened if he dragged her along all those years back. Well, his life wouldn't get easier, but it probably would be more… interesting.

Carefully he got out of bed and went to the door. When he was about to open it, he heard his name being called out in a rather peculiar tone. Sanji turned around and looked at his sister. She was asleep, but he knew better. "I know you are awake. So stop it".

Reiju let out a very loud yawn and stretched out her arms as she sat on the bed. She gave him her usual sly smile. "I don't know what you are talking about, brother dearest".

"Of course you don't" said the blonde in a sarcastic voice. Then he smiled at her. "Good morning. The breakfast will be ready soon".

With that he left the room. Once he was gone Reiju's smile widened. She dropped down onto the bed with a happy expression on her face. She really liked living with her brother.

Meanwhile Sanji got into the kitchen. He started his daily routine of cooking. Most of the crew had already woken up. Luffy and Nami were seating on the head of Sunny.

The navigator was determining their pass and trying to figure out if it would be raining today. The captain thought that she was just watching the clouds. She tried to convince him otherwise, but he wasn't listening already. With great protest from Nami, Luffy wrapped his arm around her waist and dragged her over to the lion head. Right at the moment they were merely chatting about something.

Chopper and Carrot were awake as well, fishing.

Sanji begun cooking. He decided on making sandwiches today. A small smirk made its way onto his face as he remembered about Law's dislike of bread. Such strange eating habit brought a strange desire to prank the man once he gets the chance. Twenty minutes later the breakfast was made. The crew ate and then continued with their day. The blonde cook decided to cool himself off and go for a swim.

The man went downstairs where their pool was located. Sanji opened Sunny's side door and the pool went out. He went back to his room, changed into a pair of shorts and then went back to the deck. He jumped into the pool straight from the deck. The cool water felt really nice today since Nami's predictions for the weather were hot and even hotter.

Sanji heard something splash near him. He looked back and saw a sight that would make any man drool. Reiju rose from under the water and threw her head back, her pink hair flying behind. She was wearing a pink and black bikini that was probably burrowed from Nami. She swam towards the blonde with the same sly smile from earlier. She wrapped her arms around Sanji's neck and pressed herself against him. "Uhm, brother, swimming was a great idea".

" I am starting to doubt that" said the blonde. "Don't be so boring brother. I just want to have fun with you".

"I know and I know that it won't be as fun for me".

"Sooo boring"

Meanwhile Nami and Luffy were watching the siblings from the deck. "I want to swim as well" said the brunet. "Let's not bother those two… for now. So, remember our bet, how many?"

"I still think two"

"Fine, we are both keeping to our previous thoughts. I think there will be three" said the navigator. "Well, I am bored" said the boy as he walked away from the edge of the ship. Nami didn't notice it as she continued starring at the couple in the pool, until something cold hit her on the back. She let out a squeal and turned around. She saw her captain with his trademark grin and a water gun in hands. She glared at him, but that glare turned into a smirk almost immediately. She grabbed the Clima-Tact and got ready for 'battle'. She was quite bored as well. Then a fierce water fight begun.

Sanji and Reiju heard loud sounds from the ship. They looked up and saw bits of water glittering in the sunlight above the ship. Reiju giggled. "Your crew is very interesting".

"I assume you wanted to say crazy or mad" said the cook as he relaxed in the water once his sister swam away from him. "No, they are very… adorable. I find their attitude towards life amusing and strangely attractive. They manage to be silly and fun even in most dire situations. One would think that it's unwise in such dangerous place as this, but I actually think that's crucial for survival on Grand Line. Think about it. If you constantly live in worry for your next day, you just might go insane"

Sanji chuckled. "Who knew my crazy crew can provoke such deep thoughts".

"I would choose crazy over Germa anytime" said the woman as she stared at the horizon. Sanji smiled weakly. He looked at Reiju's back and remembered the day when she joined the Straw Hat crew.

 **Several Weeks Ago**

The Straw Hats finally reached their ship and Big Mom was still far enough from them. They escaped. They got down from King Baum and ran towards Sunny. As they ran another set of footsteps could be heard. Sanji turned in the direction from which they were coming from. His eyes widened for a moment. He saw his family.

Judge noticed his blonde son. His expression became grim, well grimmer than usual. They got closer and stood beside the cook. Sanji ignored his father and brother, but he shot Reiju a smirk. She seemed surprised for a second, but smiled back. "What are you doing here?" asked Judge with threatening tone. "My ship is here, idiot" said Sanji in ice cold tone. "I hope we will never see each other again. You are a disgrace to our family. I hope no one finds out that you once was a part of it"

Then Judge took out a Den Den Mushi and said something into it. Then there was a loud noise coming from the underwater and then a submarine appeared. It was yellow in color with two big sixes on it. "This will get us to our kingdom in safety" muttered Judge as he went to the submarine. His sons followed him. Each one didn't waste an opportunity to shove Sanji. When Reiju walked past Sanji, she did the same, but the cook saw a playful smile on her face. "I am going to miss you" said the woman in a whisper, but Sanji heard her. A smile made its way onto his face, but it turned into the sad one a second later. He will probably never see her again.

Carrot had already jumped onto Sunny along with Chopper, Brook and Pedro. Nami was still on the shore talking Zeus into going with her. She was close to success and Luffy stayed close by. He was hoping that Big Mom would catch up to them and they could fight. Finally the navigator convinced the living thundercloud into joining the crew. Then she grabbed her captain by the shirt and dragged her towards the ship, much to his dismay.

Then the redhead noticed something, their cook. He was staring at something, or rather someone. It was Sanji's pink haired sister. "Hey, Luffy, look" said the young woman as she pointed at Sanji and then at Reiju. Luffy shrugged, confused. Nami hit him on the head. He still shrugged in confusion. The navigator let out a groan of frustration and leaned in to whisper something into his ear. The captain seemed confused for another second, but then it lit up and his grin returned onto his face. He nodded at her and went to the cook.

"Hey, Sanji, could you cook a fish for me when we get away from here?" said the man with a smile on his face. "We caught one right before we met your sister for the first time. I ate its skin and it was very tasty"

"Luffy, do I need to remind you that it was poisonous and even your ridiculous immunity couldn't do anything about it. If only we had an antidote on the ship" said Nami. She dragged the last part. She was obviously hinting at something. Sanji looked at his captain, then navigator and finally at Reiju. They couldn't… well Nami certainly could come up with a plan, but for Luffy to actually got through with it AND not screw it up. That certainly was something new, but other than that their hint was rather obvious. The blonde looked at his sister. Could she fit into the team? Well there was a chance of that. Then Sanji looked at his brothers and father. His expression immediately turned into a glare. Okay, that made the descision for him. He didn't want his sister to stay with those people anymore.

She didn't fit with them. She was kind, well you had to dig a little to figure that out, but still. She wasn't like those people. Sanji gave his crewmates a glance. Luffy had his trademark grin and Nami was smiling at him. It was kind of reassuring. The cook let out a sigh and smiled. In a second he was beside his sister. He put a hand onto her waist and stopped her. "You are coming with me" said the blonde. Reiju's eyes widened for a second. Judge and his sons stopped and turned to face the cook. "Sanji, we let you go, but we didn't allow you to take Reiju with you" said Judge as he drew his spear. Ichiji, Niji and Yonji prepared to fight as well.

Nami drew her staff, but Luffy put his hand in front of her. He shot her a reassuring grin. "Are you sure he can handle all of them by himself, in time I mean. Big Mom is still on our tails"

"It's Sanji"

"Okay, you are correct. Oh, that left a bad aftertaste"

"Hey!"

Sanji let go of his sister and activated his Diable Jambe. He calmly put a cigarette into his mouth and lit it. The first strike came from Niji. The blonde ducked and his brother's leg went above his head. Sanji brought his leg up and the blue haired Vinsmoke went flying high into the air. Next came Yonji. He tried to go for Sanji's feet, but the blonde jumped short distance into the air and then hit the green haired man on the head with his other leg. Yonji made a crater with his head. The next one was Ichiji. He tried to kick the blonde in the stomach, but Sanji stepped to a side and then kicked the red-head away. He flew towards the sea and crushed into a ship, destroying it.

The last remaining person was Judge and he seemed a bit terrified of his middle son. His previous prideful posture was gone and he was backing away as Sanji approached. "You… you are forgetting yourself Sanji. We still have a hostage that you care about!" shouted the bearded man. Sanji stopped. That slipped his mind once again. He glared at his blood father. Judge smirked as he saw a hesitation in his son. His posture returned to normal as he pointed his spear at the blonde. "Yeah, that's right, that man is going to die unless you back down".

Then something interesting happened. A seagull flew over to Sanji. It had a letter attached to its leg. The cook gave it a bewildered look, but took the letter. He opened it and quickly ran over the text. At first he smiled, then chuckled and finally he started laughing, really hard. The letter stated:

"Hey, little brat!

 _I did want you to travel the world, but why the hell didn't you send us even a letter?! Have you forgotten your home?! That's not what I taught you. I didn't hear about you for over two years and then two assassins appear at my restaurant. I hope you didn't think I would get killed by those two. Whoever sent them here have insulted me by underestimating me! You better make them pay or you will!_

 _Take care Little Brat_

Zeff and Baratie"

"What are you laughing at"

"To be honest. I am laughing at how stupid I am. How could I believe that you have anyone in your damn army to kill Zeff. God I am such an idiot!"

Sanji was near Judge in a second. He kicked the man high into the sky, then jumped after him and kicked him down. Judge slammed into the ground creating a large cloud of dust. When it settled everyone saw the knocked out Judge with bloodied face.

Sanji took one final drag, looked at his blood father and after letting out half-hearted sigh threw the remains of the cigarette at him.

"You" Sanji pointed at Reiju, "on Sunny, now". "Sanji, I fail to see a reason for me to obey. Even royalty can't command royalty"

"Oh, Rei, Rei. You are forgetting something. I am not a prince of Germa 66. I am a pirate and pirates take whatever they want"

Sanji grabbed his sister by the waist and in one jump was on the ship. "Well, it seems I don't have a choice in this one" said the pink haired woman as a tiny smile graced her lips.

As Nami and Luffy were walking up the ship the red-head addressed her captain, "I told you that it would work"

"That was even too easy" said the brunet. "Well, they are family. I am sure she wanted this even more than Sanji did"

"I still don't understand how do you figure out all this?"

"Female intuition. A powerful thing, or so they say and besides you don't understand a lot of things"

"Hey"

 **End Of Flashback**

"Sanji, are you still with me?" came the soft voice of Reiju. The blonde turned his attention to his sister. "Yes, I am. I just remembered something, nothing important"

"It's about that day, isn't it?"

"Yes, as I said nothing important"

"You know, I can take that as an ins…"

Reiju was interrupted by a loud roar that came from behind. She turned around and saw an armored stonefish, the same one that gave Luffy that horrible poisoning during the first time they met. The pink haired woman was ready to get out of the pool that defeat the sea monster, when she felt herself being lifted up. Sanji jumped into the air with Reiju in his arms. Before his sister could ask a question, loud thunder strike could be heard and a lightning bolt hit the fish. The sky that was clear seconds ago now had a huge black cloud in it.

Sanji landed on ship's deck and put down his sister. Reiju gave the fish a confused look and then looked at the navigator. She wouldn't be so surprised if the above mentioned red-head wasn't seating on top of their captain and playfully beating him up… not like usually. They both were actually laughing and the Clima-Tact was nowhere to be seen. The pink haired woman looked at the cook. He guessed what she was about to ask and shrugged.

"Uhm, Nami-swan, who just produced that lightning strike?"

Nami and Luffy stopped and looked at the siblings. Then they looked at the sea and saw the lightning-fried fish. They looked at each other and then the navigator looked up. "Zeus! Did you play with that fish?". The black cloud shrunk and flew down. A smiley face appeared on the cloud along with a baseball cap. "Yes. I ate too much of your 'Black Balls' and needed to release a charge. Sorry".

Nami looked around and saw her signature weapon. She stood up, walked over to it and checked the amount of 'Black Balls' in it. There were none. She sighed. "I am sorry" said the thunder cloud again. Nami smiled at him: "Don't worry, it's really not a big problem. Next time just don't eat all of them"

"Okay" said Zeus in a cheerful tone. Luffy stood up as well and gave a closer look to the sea dweller. His eyes lit up upon understanding what it was. "Sanji! That's the fish I was telling you about. Can you cook it?!"

"Of course I can, we just need to get it here"

Upon the last word leaving blonde's mouth, Luffy jumped after the fish to the great horror of the crew. Luckily, or strangely, enough the captain had a plan. He wrapped one of his arms around the fish and the other around crow's nest. He easily delivered the fish onto the ship and landed beside his crewmates. "Sanji! Cook it! Cook it! Cook it!"

"Okay, okay, I will get to it" said the cook. The blonde looked at his captain's arm and noticed that it was now covered in scratches and his skin was getting purple. "Luffy, you an idiot. You scratched yourself when you were getting this thing. It's poisoned and we don't have the antidotes. Couldn't you protect your arm with haki?!" asked the cook as he face palmed.

"Don't be so rough on your captain, dear brother. He was just exited. Besides, isn't poisoning the reason I am here?" said Reiju as she walked over to the captain. She immediately pressed her mouth against Luffy's and purple marks on his arm traveled over his body to Reiju's mouth. They parted and the captain was cured. "Thanks, Reiju"

"Always welcome"

Sanji flashed the pink haired woman his signature grin. "Luuuuuffy" came threatening voice of Sanji. The rubber man looked at his cook and immediately paled. The blonde was not pleased. After leaving his captain covered in bruises the cook took their catch and carried it to the kitchen. Reiju followed.

The siblings came into the kitchen and Sanji started cooking while his sister took a seat and watched. It was kind of a hobby of hers. She liked watching her brother, watching how much he grew, how strong he become. Sanji cut the fish in pieces and started his craft. The kitchen got filled with sounds of shooting oil on a frying pan. She watched as pieces of meat were taking on golden color. There was something mesmerizing in how Sanji did it. She had to admit that she kind of understood her brother now.

She tried cooking once, she ended up making an excellent poison. It was five years ago. She didn't tell anyone. It was during one of those moments when she remembered her long lost brother and in a fit of nostalgia tried to cook something. It turned out to be purple and poisonous. She didn't tell anyone about this, except for Sanji just a couple of days ago. He laughed for two whole minutes. Then she tried to ask her brother to teach her some simple recipe, but he declined. He liked to tease her about her inability to cook.

As she was thinking about this, the lunch was made. The cooked fish was neatly placed onto plates and standing on the table. The blonde was getting rid of the scales, getting the kitchen ready for the lunch. As he dumped the purple scales into a trash can, he cut his finger. The cook cursed. It got the attention of the pink haired woman. She stood up from her seat and walked over to her brother. "Did something happen?"

"Yeah, I think I am as stupid as my captain. Can you get Chopper. I think I will need help quite soon" said the blonde as he leaned onto a table for support. "Brother, I am afraid I will need to check your brain. Did you forget that someone in here can eat poison and she cured your captain literally half an hour ago?"

"Wait, you aren't goin…"

Sanji couldn't finish as a pair of soft lips pressed against his own. The cook felt the weakness that was in his body a second ago leaving. When the weakness left, realization delivered its powerful punch. Sanji's face became immediately red and he tried to pull away, but Reiju wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself harder against the cook. Out of pure instinct he wrapped his hands around her waist. He understood that a second later, but didn't have enough mental strength to pull them away. Ten seconds later Reiju pulled away.

"You are amoral"

"Yeah, and you knew that"

Then a door got slammed open and Luffy barged in along with Nami. The siblings immediately backed away from each other. "Did we interrupt something?" asked the airburn haired girl. The siblings rapidly shook their heads. "Thought so" said the captain and the navigator in unison. They both had these mischievous grins on their faces that would keep on hunting Sanji at night. The brunet and redhead took their seats. They kept on smiling. Even Reiju felt uneasy. These two definitely knew everything. The real question was, 'How their captain haven't spat everything on his mind at them?'. The pink haired woman was getting concerned that their captain might be a little bit smarter than everyone wanted to think. Then the rest of the crew appeared and they started eating.

The rest of the day went rather quickly and the night came. Sanji lay in his bed awake. He found that he couldn't fall asleep without Reiju by his side nowadays. The door got opened and Reiju walked in. She lied down with her brother and placed her head onto his chest. "It's nice spending whole days by your side" said the blonde. Reiju smiled at him. "I am enjoying them to". With that the siblings fell asleep.

Meanwhile on Sunny's deck the captain walked over to the navigator. She was leaning onto lion's head, stargazing. She felt an arm wrapping around her waist and lifting her up and then placing onto Sunny's head. Her captain sat beside her. He placed a thousand belly in her hand. "Told ya", said the girl with a smile as she put the money into her pocket.

"Okay you won the first bet. What is the next one?"

"You said that they would have one of those silly situations when one slips on something in the kitchen and falls onto the other within the next week. While I said that one would stumble upon the other in a bath"

"Are we bad people for making bets on our crewmates?"

"Duh, we are pirates, we are the worst people in the world" said the girl. They both burst into laughter.


End file.
